1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to prosthetic teeth and bones having superior affinity for the living body and high mechanical strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the superior affinity of hydroxy-apatite, Ca.sub.10 (PO.sub.4).sub.6 (OH).sub.2, for the living body has attracted considerable attention, and application of hydroxy-apatite are expected to be found in prosthetic teeth and bones. The material obtained by ordinary sintering or hot-pressing of hydroxy-apatite, when observed macroscopically, has a dynamic isotropy (i.e., the sintered material is an agglomerated body of fine crystal particles, and shows macroscopically isotropical properties since the crystal axis of each crystal particles is randomly oriented), and therefore, cannot be oriented as in the case of a fibrous structure which is characteristic of hard tissues of the human body as teeth or bones.
In order to improve the mechanical strength of the sintered material of hydroxy-apatite per se, it is known to blend fibrous materials and other materials with hydroxy-apatite to obtain a composite material. However, specific attention has not been paid to the structure of the composite material from the standpoint of the orientation of a fibrous structure for the purpose of utilization as prosthetic teeth and bones.